The doctor is in
by QueenOfMischief13
Summary: Vampire Adam from Only lovers left alive


THE DOCTOR IS IN

It's the middle of the night when I let myself into Adam's home, an old dilapidated building and he owns the entire thing. It's his safe haven from the ugly world outside that depresses him so often and I feel very lucky that Adam has entrusted me with a key to his place. I'm quiet as I enter, not wanting to disturb him if he's preoccupied with his music, I lock the door behind me before hoof it up to the second floor. At first this was a surreal experience for me-intentionally entering the reclusive vampire's lair. Now it has become almost second nature.

It's an unexpectedly comfy, almost homey place. Even though he's a vampire, he decorates his home like a nostalgic old man. He likes eclectic, vintage furniture and trinkets that make the small, connected rooms smell of mothballs and old books. There are no black latex curtains, or BDSM equipment, or coffins to spook me. It's just comfort and coziness everywhere I look and no Adam. He must be in the basement then but I'm too tired to poke my head down there and tell him I'm here. Instead I make my way to his bedroom, shredding my scrubs as I go. After dealing with the squalor that I inevitably encounter at the hospital, I'm ripe for a nice hot shower. The bathroom is like the rest of the house, old and dimly-lit with a flickering bulb but the shower works just fine.

When I reemerge in one of Adam's shirts, I'm considering lying down for a moment before I hear someone open the front door. Knowing it's Adam, I peek out, intending to greet him but seeing him dressed up in scrubs and a lap coat has me cracking up. He's so preoccupied to see me but he definitely hears me and I scurry out of the bedroom, curious to see what he is up to. I find him in the kitchen, towering over a narrow but thick briefcase he has placed on the counter. Every once and a while a giggle escapes me as I hover in the doorway and he glances my way momentarily before snapping the locks of the case open.

"What's in there?" I ask, coming up behind him. "What do you think, darling?" I wrinkle my nose when I see that there are small, wiggly bags full of dark red fluid in there. I know a blood bag when I see one and hope no one will need it tomorrow. Knowing they are all O neg helps a little. He takes them out methodically and places them in the refrigerator on the bottom shelf, away from the milk and fruit I stashed in there earlier and I'm very appreciative of that. He leaves one out. I get a glass from the cupboard and set it down before going back to the bedroom. Watching Adam drink the thickest, most metallically syrup I'll ever see is definitely not something on my bucket list.

I preoccupy myself by sketching in my battered notepad until Adam joins me. I look up and smile. Already the blood is having positive effects on him. His cheeks are not as gaunt. His skin is flushed and his eyes are bright. He seems almost comfortable in his own skin for once and shoots me a mischievous smile as he shuts the door that has me tossing my sketchbook to the floor. I scramble to my knees and crawl towards the edge of the bed, where I grab the lapels of his coat and pull him closer. "Coming to check up on me, Dr," I glance down at his name tag and frown. "Cornelius?" His large cold hand cradle me face and he leans down to brush his red lips against mine. I lean back before he can kiss me and look him in the eye. "You look so ridiculous right now. I hope you know that."

Adam is contemplative as he studies my face. "That's odd. Your chart says nothing about your impertinence." "Oh, well, that's something that really ought to be changed, Doctor." I press myself against his chest and feel his hands settle on my hips, his fingers digging into my skin, as I run my lips along his long throat, just beneath his ear. "What else does my chart say?"

"That you suffer from an increased sex drive and decreased inhibitions," he tells me, completely deadpan and I slowly pull the stethoscope from around his neck and drop it to the wooden floor.

"That doesn't sound too terrible," I murmur as I slip the lab coat off. It joins the stethoscope. I run my hands over his slender shoulders and down his chest, making sure to pay close attention to the cool, smooth skin the plunging neckline exposes. The scrubs are the not best quality and are delightfully thin so I can feel his wiry muscles tense beneath my wondering fingers.

"It's not," Adam continues nonchalantly, as if I'm not shamelessly groping him. "Physical therapy is the textbook solution to help the patience cope." His hands slowly lower from my hips to cradle my ass, his fingers toy with the hemline of the borrowed shirt. "To teach her patience and exhaust her energy."

I bit my lower lip. Suddenly I'm too hot and bothered to be comfortable. I moan softly when he firmly squeezes my ass, and forcibly pressed my body closer to his to that I can feel his hardening erection against my abdomen. It makes me feel so naughty that I'm enjoying this silly game so much.

I rub against him, drawing a pleased sound from the vampire, and I wrap an arm around his neck to anchor him to me. My other hand slowly strokes a line down his chest to his groin, to palm the hard bulge that's tenting his pants. Another louder groan this time and it's Adam who is biting his lower lip and squeezing his eyes shut now.

I grin, the control he is giving me is stimulating and I stroke him a little harder. He is slack-jawed as his hips cant forward and I slip my hand passed the waist band of the scrubs to touch him. I'm thrilled that he has forgone underwear and I wrap my fingers around his cock. He's so big my thumb and fingers don't touch but my hold is firm as I jerk him off.

He buries his face in the side of my neck, moaning with each rough tug and scouring my skin with his sharp teeth. I'm so caught up in my lust that I don't care that I might get some eyebrow-raising bruises in the morning or that my own pleasure is but on the back burner for the time being. This is making me so wet and hot that I feel almost giddy.

"This isn't the type of physical therapy I was thinking," Adam breaths softly into my neck, his hands kneading my ass.

"I don't know what you are talking about," I reply, grinning. "My arm is getting a great work out."

That earns me a rough little bite.

"But you're right, Doctor. This won't exhaust me." I pull away completely and sit back on my heels.

I stare up at him, flushed and impossibly aroused and I'm pleased to say that Adam is in the exact same state. Our eyes lock and I smile up at him, delicately picking at the ties of his pants before slowly undoing them. His pupils dilate dangerously large when he figures out my intentions. His cock darts out as soon as I ease his pants down his slim hips and I wrap my hand around the base, holding the throbbing, twitching muscle still as I slip closer to ran the flat of my tongue across the blushing crown.

Adam's broken, breathy moan reverberates around the room and his hands yanking on my hair when I finally swallow the head. I suck him in as deeply as I can and pause a moment, jaws aching and strained, before slowly backing off. I glance up and to my delight Adam is staring down at me, red lips parted and panting hard. I swallow him again, deliberately slow now just to tease him, and our eyes contact doesn't break. I don't know which is hotter. The fact I'm giving him head or the fact that he is watching.

When I start bobbing my head a little faster, Adam puts an end to it by pushing me away and down onto the bed. Hard. I'm bouncing and laughing, my legs bent on the knee with my feet digging into the edge of the bed. Adam looms over me, tempestuous in his desire, before he grabs me and drags me closer to the edge. I let out a delighted little giggle; his roughness is exciting.

He kneels quickly onto the floor and runs his tongue from the inside of my knee, up my thigh, to lick me through my panties. I moan indulgently. It's a light, teasing touch but I feel like I can cum at any minute given half the chance. Then he buries his head between my legs, licking and biting the swollen lips of my cunt until I'm trembling beneath him and clutching his wild mane in my fists.

"God, Adam, don't stop!"

He breaks away only long enough to pull my panties away before resuming. His cool tongue against my skin is electrifying and my spine is arching and my toes are curls as he nudging my clit with the tip of his tongue. He is utterly merciless with this torture and groans greedily, his voice humming against my skin as he eats me. When fingers my wet entrance, I'm shaking with anticipation, arching off the bed and panting wantonly. He pushes his fingers inside without ceremony and finger fucking me with short rough jabs before he starts to curl them, all but ripping a wild moan from my throat as he hits that wonderfully erogenous spot deep inside me. He tongues my clit firmly and I can feel the pleasure in me threaten to boil over if he keeps up this grueling pace.

"Fuck, Adam," I moan, feeling my cunt start to clinch around his digits. "I'm about to come."

"Patience," he teases as he pulls back, nipping the skin on my thighs before he stands up.

I want to whine but then I see him undressing, tossing off his clothes with trembling hands, and I eagerly scoot back. Then he is on me, kneeling on the bed between my thighs, and grids his cock against me, wetting his length before he pushes it inside me. My legs wrap high around his ribcage, and hold on tight as he rocks his hips slowly back and forth.

For a brief moment he might have been gentle but then out lust snags us both, making us eager and ready for release. His hips snap forward at the grueling pace, his cock piercing my body over and over again, as I moan and scour his shoulders with my blunt nails. Eventually my hand slips down between our close-fitting bodies and I rub my clit feverishly, helping myself over the edge with a breathless moan. I tighten around Adam and I shudder when he pauses, slender body taunt against mine, as he shots his load. I quake under him each time he cants forward, riding out the last of his orgasm before he pulls out and drops down next to me.

"Oh, damn," he pants softy, sounding as tired and wrung out as I felt. He shifts, pushing the hair from his brow, before turning onto his side and pressing quick kisses into my shoulder.

"Well put, doctor," I agree with an exhausted little giggle and let him coddle me a moment. I'm achy in the most wonderful of ways and I know I won't be able to stay up for very much longer. Not when I'm in an orgasm induced stupor. "We ought to do this again."

"I have to agree. The general recommendation for this time of therapy is twice a day."

"Twice a day?" I don't regret pushing him off the bed.


End file.
